iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
PBS Kids
This article is about the TV channel. For the morning program, see: PBS Kids (block). For the public TV channel, just see: PBS. PBS Kids (also known as PBS, and marketed by the government as Public Broadcasting Service Kids, or by politicians as Pedophile Broadcasting Service Kids) is a children's TV channel for little kids, babies, and Rugrats. Secretly known by Barack Obama as "educational pornography", PBS Kids is your average Children's television network on Regular Cable, known to be hypnotizing young children under the age of 6 since 1968 with TV shows that make your father want to cut his head off. PBS Kids is also known by many famous professors such as Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison, and William Shakespeare as "the programming that makes children dumber than Patrick Star". With many annoying programs such as Caillou, Teletubbies, Barney & Friends, and many others, PBS Kids is also known as the "military of television for young children". Description PBS Kids is a children's TV channel that brainwashes young children with baby shows that communicate to young kids like they're dim-witted and dull. The programs on PBS Kids are not intended to educate young children anymore, because the programs that are marketed as educational simply have no educational values; for example (Barney & Friends, Teletubbies, and Sesame Street). However, not all shows on PBS Kids lack educational values; take for instance (Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, the Classic Sesame Street, and The Magic School Bus). Unfortunately, all these shows have long been cancelled due to PBS Kids' greedy ways of ending the truly educational shows and replacing them with shows that have no educational values whatsoever. But for honest reasons, PBS Kids was educational at one point, but turned away from what made it educational. Other examples of what true PBS Kids shows can do are, (ex: Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Classic Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, and Clifford the Big Red Dog). There may be other examples but for now we shall show you a few of them. Some speculators predict that PBS Kids went downhill before it actually did, but the true date when PBS Kids declined was around 2007. PBS Kids is not your average Children's television network. List of Programs Main article: List of PBS Kids shows PBS Kids has a lot of programs. Current Programs # Arthur (1996-present) #Barney & Friends (1992-2009, reruns 2009-present) #Bob the Builder (2005-2012, 2015-present) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) #Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003, reruns 2003-present) #Curious George (2006-present) #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) #Dinosaur Train (2010?-present; reruns 2016-present) #Martha Speaks (2009-present) #Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001; reruns 2001-2007) #Peg + Cat (2013-present) #Sesame Street (1969-present) #The Magic School Bus (1994-1997; reruns 1997-2007, 2009-11) #Thomas and Friends (1987-present) #Wild Kratts (2011-present) #Word Girl (2007-2015?; reruns 2015-present) # Upcoming Programs # Coming Soon # Former Programs # Boohbah (2003-2006; reruns 2006-2008) #Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2007; reruns 2007-2012) #Dragon Tales (1999-2005; reruns 2005-2010, 2011-2015) #Franny's Feet (2006-2014?) #George Shrinks (2000-2004; reruns 2004-2007) #Lamb Chop's Play Along (1988?-1993; reruns 1993-1997, 1999-2002) #Maya & Miguel (2004-2010?; reruns 2010-2014) #Postcards From Buster (2004-2011; reruns 2011-2013) #Shining Time Station (1984-1993?; reruns 1993-2001?) #Teletubbies (1997-2001; reruns 2001-2013) #The Electric Company (1971 TV show) #The Electric Company (2009 TV show) (2009-2011) #Thomas the Tank Engine (1987-2002?) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1985-1991?) #Word World (2009-2015?) #Zobomafoo (1999-2001, reruns 2001-2005) #ZOOM! (1971 TV show) (1971-1973; reruns 1999-2001) #ZOOM! (1999-2005, reruns 2005-2007) # History Secret origin of PBS Kids (1950's-1962) Coming Soon. Development (1962-1967) Coming Soon. Public television age and Sesame Street (1967-1972) Coming Soon. The Golden age of PBS Kids (1972-1984) Coming Soon. PBS innovation and the wake of the Dinosaurs (1984-1992) Coming Soon. Barney & Friends and the PBS Kids Conspiracy (1992-2001) On April 6, 1992, the Antichrist TV show Barney & Friends, premiered on PBS Kids. It became a huge success for babies and parents in the United States and Canada, but it was completely frowned upon by many older kids and adults, especially from the babies' fathers. In the show, Barney the Dinosaur is joined by this gay gang of little kids who worship Barney like he's the Lord. And these crazy kids are like constantly singing annoying songs to this stuffed purple dinosaur toy, and then he comes to life as this big purple maniac who eats little babies and romantically falls in love with them by kissing the kids on the lips and singing his famous I Love You song to them. The Modern age and the PBS Kids Decline (2001-2011) Coming Soon. PBS Kids today (2011-present) As of 2018, PBS Kids sucks now. Future of PBS Kids (Coming 2020?) Coming January 2020. Legends Coming Soon. Criticism and Controversy Coming Soon. Trivia * PBS Kids became its own TV channel in 1999. * PBS Kids was only a morning program since the 1970's, but the program still airs on public stations since the TV channel came about in 1999. * The morning program is slowly being replaced with the TV channel as times have changed. * PBS Kids only plays TV-Y shows on the channel. * The morning program plays on public stations from 6 AM-12 PM in the mornings, and 3 PM-6 PM in the afternoons; along with a 3-hour break from 12 PM-3 PM for adult programming. * See also * Sesame Street * Barney & Friends * Elmo's World * Nick Jr * Children's TV Network * Disney Junior * Playhouse Disney * Cookie Monster * Blue's Clues * The Wiggles * The Magic School Bus * Dora the Explorer * Teletubbies * References # Coming Soon # The End ©2015 Iannielli Legend Wiki. Matty Iannielli Category:PBS Kids